la noche loca del inocente regulus
by Athenabarizol
Summary: regulus es un chico inocente y puro... o al menos eso piensa su tío
1. Chapter 1

-Regulus, despierta. Tenemos que ir a una reunión con el patriarca-

-Pero… tío… ¡ahh! ¡ahhjjj! Son las 4 de la mañana- pataleo en la cama tirando las sabanas.

-Lo se regulus, pero es una junta urgente y de último momento-

-Al menos voy a desayunar ¿verdad?-

-Desayunaras después de la junta.-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero el desayuno es la comida más importante del día- estoy molesto porque no voy a comer y yo soy un león y como león tengo que comer…y mucho, mucho. Sip, sip

-ahh~ Regulus es increíble que siendo un caballero dorado todavía tenga que bajar a tu templo a despertarte. ¿Qué haces en las noches? ¿Ya no duermes a la hora que dormías? Además dormir solo con pantalones en este tiempo puede ser perjudicial para tu salud y te necesitamos como siempre-

-mmjj… deja de sermonearme a las 4 de la mañana. No estoy haciendo nada en la noche, si duermo a la misma hora, y si duermo así es porque hace calor aquí- bueno, le miento un poquito a mi tío, solo un poquito. Es una verdad privilegiada… - y ¿Cómo es "como siempre"?-

-Pues enérgico, alegre, distraído y torpe en varias ocasiones- ¡¿torpe?! Bueno, si soy un algo torpe, pero el hecho de que le haya dicho mamá a la señorita Athena no prueba nada… estaba dormido todavía.

La junta fue terriblemente larga, MALA ¡HORRIBLE! Salgo con cara de El Cid combinada con la de asmita cuando está realmente molesto. Quiero dormir, tengo hambre.

-¡Oye niño prodigio! ¡Hacemos vamos a hacer lo de anoche otra vez!- es tenma el que dice eso. A su lado esta yato. Oh oh… espera… volteo y veo a mi tío mirándome. ¡Rayos! Upsssss. Esa mirada de "regulus caballero/santo de leo, ven para acá" de nuevo mamá Sísifo al rescate de uno de sus retoños

-Regulus ¿Qué es eso de lo de anoche?- piensa en una excusa creíble, eres torpe pero no bobo… espera, es lo mismo ¿no?, piensa, piensa.

-Tío hablamos después, tengo hambre. Necesito ir a mi templo a comer algo y a descansar un poquito- recurro a mis ojos de gatito bebé. Lo está pensando… tomo esa pose, otra característica de mamá Sísifo.

-…mmm… está bien… ve a tu templo. Pero no te escaparas de esta charla caballero dorado de leo, regulus- salvado por la gracia de Athena. Me dirijo a mi templo a comer y a descansar. No pienso decirle nada a mi tío lo que hago todas las noches…


	2. Chapter 2

_La noche anterior_

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si espiamos a las amazonas?-

-Estás loco Yato. Eso está mal no debemos hacer eso, podemos ser descubiertos y castigados-

-Tenma el aguafiestas-

-Pero Tenma tiene razón, yo escuche que unos chicos espiaron a las amazonas y terminaron colgados de los pantalones y casi castrados. Además, mi tío dice que está mal acosar a las personas-

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos esta vez?- Yato siempre ha sido algo impaciente he impulsivo, un poco más que Tenma. Inclusive Tenma piensa más las cosas. Últimamente salgo con ellos a despejar mi mente y divertirme con alguien de mi edad. No tengo muchos amigos por ser un caballero dorado. Se podría decir que ellos son mis amigos o compañeros de travesuras.

-Qué tal si bajamos a rodorio- opine

-¿rodorio?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche, Regulus bajo a rodorio junto con Tenma y Yato. Se decía que a esa hora aparecían espíritus que asustan a todo el mundo

-Pues a mí una vez un niño me conto que era algo horrible, que tenía cuernos azules y lanzaba fuego azul-dijo Tenma

-¡¿Enserio?! Tal vez pueda ser un espectro… o tal vez no, nop, solo un gato. Sip sip, un gato-

-Regulus ¿Cómo va a ser un gato? ¿No oyes que tiene cuernos azules? Idiota-

-¡No me digas idiota, Yato! Puede ser la broma de otro niño. O un ave que le guste volar por aquí. No sé- Regulus se encogió de hombros. Siguieron caminando, el aire era frio y se sentía una soledad y silencio abrumadores. A lo lejos se escuchó un búho que los asusto un poco; solo un poco, porque eran valientes santos de Athena. Los grillos los acompañaban con su eterno canto, poco a poco la oscuridad se hacía más latente, como advirtiéndoles del peligro que en cualquier momento podría pasar. Habían desobedecido la orden de la hora de queda, buscaban aventuras como cualquier chico de sus edades.

De repente, un crujido, el crujido de una pequeña rama al romperse. Todos voltearon al origen del sonido

Nada. No había nada.

La única luz que los guiaba era la de la luna y dos antorchas que llevaban. Pronto sus llamas se extinguirían.

-O-oigan, chicos… C-creo que deberíamos de regresar… No creo que nos regañen tanto-

-Ohh vaya, ahora un caballero se acobarda así. ¿Qué pensaría Athena de tu cobardía?-

-¡No estoy asustado! Solo parece peligroso, mi tío… El señor Sísifo dice que no es malo huir a veces cuando se siente que hay peligro. Es mejor conservar la vida… Oye, Tenma ¿Dónde está Yato?-

-No lo sé, debe estar investigando por su cuenta. Ya sabes él es "el gran Yato de unicornio"-

-¡AHH! ¡Chicos, ayúdenme! ¡AHH!...-

-¡¿Ese fue Yato?! Tenma… ¿Qué…?-

Oscuridad, solo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡SHHH! Callate mocoso tonto-

-¡NO! ¡Suéltenme!... ¡ayuda!... ¡chicos!

-QUE TE CALLES MOCOSO-

Una voz desconocida para él le hablo y le cubrió la boca para que no gritara ni hiciera ruido. Yato estaba más que asustado, si tuviera la oportunidad, hubiera pedido pantalones extra. A pesar de que era un caballero de Athena, él era parte del rango más inferior de los que tienen una armadura, además; si eso era un espíritu, no tenía habilidades especiales para combatirlo. No como el señor santo de cáncer, había escuchado hablar de él más nunca lo conoció en persona. Decían que era un tipo algo problemático y burlón, se decía que él había venido del infierno, de ahí la habilidad para controlar las almas.

Igual que el patriarca, había escuchado, pero no estaba seguro pues son las pláticas típicas cuando tienen un tiempo libre después de entrenar, chismes, rumores o lo que sea.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no se coma mi alma señor fantasma! ¡Es la peor, soy de rango muy muy inferior!-

-Jajajajajaja pobre niño…. Crees…. Jajajajaja…. Crees que voy a comerte…. Mpfjajajajaja-

-¿Eh? ¿n-no va a comerme?- la figura permanecía en la oscuridad hablando y cuando comenzó a reír lo soltó para tomarse el estómago del dolor.

-¡Claro que no! No soy ese tipo de… "tipos"- comenzó a caminar hasta hacerse visible. Yato pudo ver a un hombre con sonrisa burlona de cabello azul corto en puntas y esa mirada también burlona pero con un toque de muerte, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones azules, zapatos del mismo color, con una mano sostenía un abrigo negro sobre su hombro. Se acercaba mucho a la descripción que hizo tenma, faltando el fuego azul.

-Muy bien mocoso, ¿a qué te referías con eso de rango inferior? ¿Eres del santuario? Porque tu ropa es la de entrenamiento-

-¿Eh? Oh, s-si señor…. S-soy del san-santuario y soy un santo de b-bronce…-

-¿De bronce, eh? ¿Constelación?-

-… ¡Unicornio! Señor-

-Si sabes que el toque de queda prohíbe a los santos salir del santuario a estas horas ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los que desobedecen ese toque de queda?-

-N-no-

-Pues lo que les pasa es…- entrecerró los ojos- ¡la muerte!- abriendo sus ojos y acercándose al santo para asustarlo- Peeeero, no te preocupes, soy un caballero dorado al que le vale una reverenda calabaza eso. Yo también desobedecí las órdenes- en eso llegaron los demás con yato

-¡Yato! ¡Estás bien!-

\- ¡Tenma! Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte, perdedor-

-¿Tenma? Oh, ya, Pegaso. Ya he escuchado de ti. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Y las órdenes del santuario?-

-¡Yato! Estas bie…. ¡TU!- regulus lo señalo con el dedo

-¡¿Tú también aquí gato?! Ahh que fastidio. No pensaba ser niñera en mi "día libre". El patriarca no me respeta lo suficiente, por eso estoy aquí-

-Regulus ¿lo conoces?-

-Claro, tenma él es...-

-Callate gato, a ti no te sale. Yo me presento solo. Soy manigoldo caballero dorado de cáncer-

-Sip eso- señalo regulus a manigoldo mientras veía a tenma

-¿Y qué hacen aquí los tres? No creo, regulus, que quieras que le diga a tu tío o peor, al patriarca, para que les dé un castigo a los tres-

-¡Y qué hay de ti! Aunque seas un caballero dorado, tú también rompiste las reglas- tenma lo señalo acusatorio

-Tal vez tengas razón, me podrían castigar a mí también… pero, les propongo algo… ustedes me ayudan hoy a pasar el rato y yo no digo nada. No creo que estén aquí a estas horas porque sí. Sé que tienen el mismo propósito que yo… ¿o me equivoco?-

-…...- se miraron entre ellos

-Vamos, borren esas caras largas y asustadas. Vamos a divertirnos que hoy yo invito- los arrastro hacia algún lugar, circunstancia y momento desconocido, raro pero divertido.

-Hey, cangrejo, más te vale cumplir lo que dijiste. Si no yo le diré al señor Sísifo de tu conducta y tendrás un castigo peor-

-No me amenaces, gato. Por supuesto que cumpliré con lo acordado, no soy tan tonto. Vamos, caminen-


End file.
